I Think I Know You
by JoAndCarterForever
Summary: When Jo gets into a major car accident, a coma engulfs her for 6 Months. Now its up to her bestfriend, Carter, to save her.  Will he find her stuck in her own world? Or find it too late? Read for more:
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Carter stared down at Jo, pressing his hand tightly against her cold one. He pulled back her brown hair, hoping to see her big brown eyes peering at him. But they weren't.

Instead, his eyes met scars and bruises, coloring her face.

And yet, she was still asleep.

It had been six months since the crash.

He stared at the IV monitor hooked to her arm, slowly pumping the white liquid into her arm.

It would not be long now before the surgery. Carter could only hope the young Jo could make it through.

So far, she had been idle.

For the past 6 months.

Carter felt a pain stab at his heart when he thought of her medical condition.

He swallowed his tears and tried to find something something to do.

He sat down on the small hospital bed, gently patting Jo's stomach.

He unwrinkled the sheets, trying to look for something to keep his hands busy.

The hours passed, Carter moving about the room pacing.

He only had one shot to make things right. Would they say yes?

Finally, after waiting, two men in white opened the door.

It only takes the small movement to cause Carter to jump.

The two men walk slowly, but Carter met them before they can even reach Jo.

"Tell me. Please. Is the surgery possible?" Carter spoke, his voice quivering.

The two men seemed to hesitate, then one of them handed Carter a file of papers.

Carter read over the papers, his eyes moving quickly along the printed numbers and letters.

Finally, he handed the file back to the man and nodded.

"Follow me, please," spoke the other man.

The men led Carter down the hall, pausing every other minute to stop next to a nurse and whisper something to them.

It only took the little stuff to drive Carter up the wall.

The smell of medicine and alcohol filled his nose, making him dizzy.

The clean, sanitized hallways were driving Carter's mind crazy.

The white walls stung his eyes, giving him a raging headache.

Before long, they make to a set of double doors.

One of the men stood in front of Carter and guided him through. The other took the back.

As they entered the room, many doctors swarmed around him.

One of them took him by the hand and pulled him to a seat, where they looked at a file of statistics on Jo and Carter, comparing and contrasting was made.

Carter drowned out what the doctor was saying, only listening when his mind flickered.

"I want you to know, this surgery is quite technical and near impossible. There's a 75% chance you may not make it back out alive. Jo's mind is slowly ebbing away, as if her world is crashing. You could possibly get trapped, or even killed in the process of trying to enter you into her brain. You're going to enter on the right side of her brain. I'm still giving you time to think. But it's one of the only chances we got. Are you sure about this?" He finally spoke.

Carter paused then weighed everything he knew of. His life. Or Jo. His life. Or Jo.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Even at the cost of my life."


	2. Jo's POV Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jo stared ahead of her, waiting for the next terrorizing picture to engulf her body and mind.

The world seemed to spin as she waited for the visions to escape.

She feared she would fall, slowly gripping the railing of the faded green stair's that led to the top floor.

Everyone swarmed around her, barely noticing her dizzy spell.

She let out a small whimper and shut her eyes tight.

The room seemed to shake.

These visions had been occurring ever since Jo was a little girl, causing her to faint during each class.

Over time, she had been able to control it, trying her best to avoid the horrific vision of death that would fill her mind, the shadows engulfing her.

She thought her visions had finally won her over, when a bright voice filled her ears.

"Hey, Jo," said a familiar voice.

Jo's mind seemed to stop, rewind, then fast forward as she snapped back into reality.

She breathed in a gulp of air and opened her dark brown eyes to see big blue eyes piercing at her.

The noise of the busy stairwell filled with 9th and 10th graders soon filled her ears.

In front of her stood the attractive, athletic, funny Luke.

Luke smiled down at her, standing on the step above her.

Jo smiled back, hiding the headache thumping in her head.

Jo hoped Luke hadn't seen her break-down.

"Hey, Luke! What class do you have?" Jo jumped up next to him as they both began walking up the stairs.

"Oh, I have Forensics next, what about you?" Luke waved to some of his friends as they passed, still talking.

Jo's heart sort of did a flip. She had somewhat of a crush on Luke, but he had a girlfriend. They had only been friends since 6th grade, and hung out almost everyday through middle school. But those days were long over.

Seeing Luke staring at her, Jo cleared her throat and answered, "Oh, same here, maybe we'll be able to be partners or something,"

"I would like that; being partnered up with a cute, funny, smart girl like you might upset Ivy," He chuckled in a sarcastic way.

Today was the annual day that everybody received a new schedule.

Homerooms stayed the same, but every other class changed periodically.

Luke and Jo barely talked the rest of the way to Forensics, but Jo was used to it.

He was very popular for a 10th grader; he always had someone to talk to or hang out with.

It was a pain trying to talk to him when someone would stop them both in the hallway every five seconds.

Not only that, but his girlfriend is in 11th grade, her name is Ivy.

Luke, to her, was an item she could toy around with and mold into whatever she pleased.

And to Luke, that was love.

The sad thing was, while Luke -the quarter back for the football team, almost every girl's crush, the sweet and funny one- tried his best to please her, she was cheating on him with every guy she could get her hands on.

She was one of those Barbie-bodied, beach blond, blue-eyed girls.

Jo could be considered pretty, in some odd way.

She had dark brown hair that was often wavy at the ends. Her bangs were always pulled back by a pin, revealing dark brown eyes. She had pale-tan looking skin. Freckles dotted her face, covering the bridge of her nose. She was the average size, with a curvy body.

That was what bothered her the most.

Most of the time, she can never trust who she talks to.

The boys only want her for her body, girls want the popularity.

Others assume that since Jo had a history, she was too bratty to talk to.

What they didn't know, was that she was more quiet unless messed with.

And what normal person is haunted by death everyday?

Jo gritted her teeth, ignoring the eerie pain that always lurked when thinking about Luke.

As Jo and Luke entered the room, they immediately split up.

She didn't talk to him for the rest of the class time, instead she talked to the people around her.

Only every once and a while did she see Luke smile at her and give a wink. Then he would brush his dark hair from his eyes and look away. As always.

Meanwhile, Jo was stuck having to slowly move through Forensics.

She felt the cold, sticky feeling of the shadows sucking at her legs, weighing her down.

She prayed she didn't have a break-down in the middle of class.

Only a few times did she feel the spinning, almost like those roller coasters that she used to ride at the theme parks.

By the time it was almost the end of Forensics, Jo was on the edge of her seat, waiting to jet out of the door. The clock seemed to be teasing her.

She itched to run past the teacher, not even caring whether she knocked stuff over, and bolt out the door.

She shut her eyes tight, still feeling the shadows slipping between her legs, pulling her down. They slithered into her shirt and choked her, sucking the air from her lungs with it's musky feeling. They clung to her, following her where ever she went.

Suddenly, a bell went off.

Jo opened her eyes, realizing she had them shut tight. Everyone around her stood up in unison, pushing in their stools from under their tables.

She struggled to move, as if she was glued to her seat.

Then, it hit.

The vision.

A sudden blare of light lit up the room, blinding Jo.

It felt as if heat and cold winds were mixing together, as if she was flying.

A blast of wind surged through the room.

She let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of her, pushing her out her seat.

She fell to the floor with a thud, shielding her head from the bright light.

The whole world seemed to spin, she struggled to see straight.

She tried to see if anyone else in the room noticed, to find them all missing.

All around her, was nothing. Eerie blackness.

The bright light circled one spot, slowly fading until it was dim enough to stare at.

Jo felt breathless, her palms sweaty, her knees shaking.

"Stand," a voice commanded.

Jo lifted her hand to cover her eyes, to only find her hands not working.

Her voice wasn't able to be reached either.

As if Jo was brain washed, she climbed to her knees and slowly stood.

The light faded to reveal a boy, maybe Jo's age, possibly older.

She felt a powerful wave, a huge blast of energy flowing from him.

He had wavy dark hair that covered his bright blue eyes. He was tan, tall, and very lean.

He wore a Guy Harvey shirt with a pair of basketball shorts. He had a bright pair of Elements.

He motioned for Jo to step forward, and again, she felt herself move against her will.

Her mouth felt glued shut, instead she shot glares and uneasy glances towards the strange boy.

She stopped when they were maybe a foot or two apart, she felt a shocking feeling start rising in her.

It felt as if there was a wall, like a sudden weight was being pressed against her, stopping her from touching the wall.

"Who are you?" She spoke, suddenly finding her voice.

The boy stared at her, then stepped forward.

Again, it felt as if a weight was being pressed against her, she gritted her teeth together to stop herself from hissing.

"I am Carter. I am here to recover you whole being and mind to resurface you from your sleep." the boy named Carter spoke.

Jo thought about what he had said for a moment.

_Did I fall asleep in class and slip into a vision? _Jo thought.

"W-what do you mean?" Jo stammered.

"Jo, you are in a coma," Carter choked out, piercing Jo with his icy blue eyes.

Jo's first instinct was to scream. Possibly cry. Some of her wanted to laugh, because that sounded so unreal and stupid.

"No, I'm not in a coma. That's so stupid, I'm having a vision right now. If I was in a coma, I wouldn't be here," Jo whispered low.

Carter seemed to take Jo's reaction by surprise, then quickly shook it off and regained his balance.

"I'm telling you the truth! You've been living in this world for the past 6 months. You were in a serious car crash, your head was practically split open. You're lucky the doctors even had time to repair you, they used around 912 stitches, and 4 surgeries," He said angrily.

"No, you're wrong," Jo spoke."Jo, I am your best friend in real life. I pretty much live at your house every weekend. Remember me. Remember your past. Remember your mom's cooking. Remember your dad? Yeah, he and I get along great. We watch the Sooners every time I visit," He insisted.

Jo shook her head.

"Feel your head." Carter demanded.

Jo stared straight at him.

_I want this vision to end. Why wont it end? Please, end this pain now! _Jo thought silently.

"Feel your head!" Carter shouted, making Jo jump.

Jo shook her head.

"Wake up, Jo!" Jo hissed to herself.

She pinched herself on the arm and scratched at her face.

"Jo, STOP!" Suddenly, Carter jumped forward, his hands outreached for Jo.

The pain, the light, the scenario that Jo had just witnessed was so unexplainable.

As soon as Carter jumped forward, a large force appeared in-between Jo and Carter, almost like an invisible wall.

As Carter's body hit the wall it sent a shock through him, a bright light blaring as the shock passed through him. It was as if a lightning bolt had pierced him.

A shockwave rippled through the air, splitting into the silence.

Carter was sent flying back, the wall not even penetrated.

The sudden large force slammed into Jo, causing her to fall back.

Her head slammed into the floor, sending a gush of pain to surge through her body, she shut her eyes tight and let out a yelp.

Jo was surrounded by a bright light, encasing her in warmth.

Then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself lying on the ground in Forensics.

Everyone had formed a circle around her, peering cautiously down at her.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone gasped in surprise, seeing Jo wake up.

Someone shouted for the teacher, waving their arms frantically in the air.

Everyone's cry of surprise and sighs of relief seemed to blend in with the background.

Some people tried to help her up, but her focus was somewhere else. And her limbs felt like jelly.

The one person she wanted most to see, was standing there, frozen.

Luke.

And immediately, she knew what had happened.

She had fainted in the middle of class.


	3. Carter's POV Chapter 2

Carter cringed as he woke up in the hospital bed.

He gripped the thin sheets, holding back his cry of anger and pain.

Next to him, machines flashed, taking in his emotions as they recorded them.

The wires hooked to the inside of his arms seemed to pump more fluids into him, as if trying to calm him down.

The fluids did his body a huge favor as they seeped into his veins and traveled through his body, cooling him. His body felt as if it had caught on fire, burning away slowly.

Carter struggled to breathe, taking in his surroundings.

Where had he just been? What just happened?

Then it all hit him.

The surgery.

He recalled the moment when the doctors sent him into Jo's mind.

"_Now, let your mind go blank. Release all thought. You're going to feel as if you're leaving your body, escaping your mind. Keep hold of you're anchor, the one thing that can resurface you," said the doctor._

Carter thought of the moment he thought he would lose Jo.

The pain, the tragedy.

Jo herself was his only anchor to the world, the one who kept him from escaping his mind.

When she left him, he thought he himself would fall.

Fall through, letting all his walls cave in that had been holding him up.

As if the thin line that traveled though his body, holding him together, had been cut.

He fell through, with no one there to catch him.

And this is what he thought about.

He wanted his one anchor, his one last string to hold him together. He wanted her there to catch him before he would break.

Carter closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles.

And without warning, a sudden surge of energy washed through him.

He gasped in surprise, feeling himself being dragged under.

It felt as if he was sinking into a deep sleep, drifting in water.

The water was pulling, dragging him down.

He couldn't move.

He was a bird without flight, sinking.

He felt a sudden tugging, as if someone was trying to pull him out.

He tried to stop the tugging, but it was no use.

Whatever was tugging him was bright, warm, surrounding him with the feeling of life.

The water sucked at him, the waves smacking together in a attempt to grab him again.

But he was out of reach.

It was like a war going on between worlds.

Images of Jo began drowning out Carter's mind, her laugh, her eyes, her personality, her coma, her car accident, all the good times, all the bad.

The water and the tugging seemed to be collaborating with Jo.

They flashed back and forth, back and forth.

In a final tug, Carter was lifted from the water and surfaced into Jo's mind.

He barely remember his conversation with Jo, but he knew it had happened. It was like a dream.

Now he had a thumping headache, pushing itself against his temples.

He moaned, just as a nurse appeared in the small hospital room.

"A doctor will be seeing you momentarily, Carter," spoke the young nurse, possibly Carter's age.

Carter only blinked in acknowledgement.

The nurse bowed her head and smiled before closing the door in her exit.

The nurse must have been personalized especially for Carter, because she kept appearing every other hour to feed him and give him company. She knew every basic thing about him. His name, where he was born, when he was born, and everything along that line.

As she left, he would wait for her next arrival.

Carter could barely think, he could only stare at the blank wall in front of him across the room.

Time seemed to stretch on forever.

Just as Carter thought the doctor had totally forgotten, the door opened again.

In walked the doctor himself, Dr. I-Like-To-Keep-People-Waiting-Even-Though-It's-Very-Important.

Carter tried to not let his anger show on his face as the doctor walked over to the monitor next to Carter's bed.

Carter waited as the man recorded down letters and numbers.

As if feeling Carter staring at him, the doctor glanced his way and smiled warily.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Carter. The sample surgery was a great success, better than we had planned, actually," the doctor sat down at the foot of Carter's bed, placing his clipboard on a nearby table.

The doctor had dusty hair, a light shade of brown. He was turning old, even though he had a spark in his green eyes. He didn't look scary, he dressed like a regular doctor would.

"Well, we had some troubles getting you into Jo's mind. There was a moment or two, actually, where we thought we would lose you. But you pulled through. Jo's mind started scrambling almost as soon as you entered her, her blood pressure increased incredibly. But it was cut short somehow," The doctor finished slowly, as if in thought.

Carter cringed in pain, he would not tell the doctor what happened. If he did, they would immediately cut the surgery short and pull the plug on Jo. He didn't want Jo leaving, not now.

"Keep trying, I think I actually got through to her," Carter whispered.

The doctor nodded, as if catching his hesitation.

He looked as if he was about to question him, when there was a knock on the door.

The door opened a crack to reveal the nurse, a wary smile on her face. She had a strand of blond hair hanging loose from her Bobby Pin, as if she had a lot of fatigue.

Her blue eyes sparkled as she saw Carter.

"Hey, Carter!" She opened the door all the way.

She saw the doctor and bowed her head immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir! I may leave if needed," The nurse's face grew bright red.

"No, no, it's fine Lucy," The doctor stood slowly, deep in thought.

"Are you sure?" the nurse named Lucy stepped into the doorway.

"Yes, yes, I have to run these reports back to the lab anyway," the doctor spoke, grabbing his clipboard.

"Yes, Dr. Hampton," Lucy said embarrassingly.

Dr. Hampton moved across the room and was about to step through the doorway, when he paused and looked back at Carter.

"Get rest, Carter, we have another surgery in 6 hours," Dr. Hampton waved his clipboard in the air.

Carter struggled to respond, to instead feel a cold soothing feeling course through his veins.

His eyes began to droop, his senses going numb.

He wanted to move, but he couldn't, his energy was seeping away by the second.

His head spun, his mind swirling.

With his last strength, he glanced over at the IV Monitor to see a white liquid running like a river from the tiny tube into his arm.

And that was the last thing he saw before darkness swept over him.


End file.
